Mercury and Emerald
by Wildcard
Summary: Slash. Harry/Hermione/Draco love triangle with Draco in the middle. Draco is trying to save Hermione but is being distracted by Harry who seems to want Draco all for himself. NOW FINISHED AT LAST!
1. Mercury And Emerald-Betrayal

M&E

Mercury and Gold.  
  
Silver.  
  
Silver, not gray. Two liquid pools of silver, like two drops of mercury, like two frozen tears. Two silver eyes, sometimes blank, seemingly emotionless but surely he can't be like that on the inside.  
  
Ivory.  
  
Ivory strands of hair, flipping over a pale, pointed face. Doesn't look quite human, Veela perhaps? Or maybe vampire or elf? Hard to say but not quite human.  
Handsome, no beautiful in a strange, melancholy way. Cold, hard, cruel. Uncaring, unloving, unkind and unhappy. Always on the edge of falling over, either to the  
dark side to join the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort or t-  
  
The bell ringing startled me out of my reverie. I had been dreaming about Draco, trying to understand him, to understand why he hated us..........and why I loved  
him. It was stupid, irrational and illogical. After all, he hates me. He never misses a chance to call me a Mudblood' or hurt my friends. If anything, I should love  
Ron who is kind and reliable and BORING! Maybe I'm just attracted to him because he is so different. His looks, the way he acts, everything is so different to what  
I'm used to. Mayb- My thoughts were cut off when I ran into someone and dropped my books.  
  
Watch where you're going Mudblood! It isn't as if I like having to be near you anymore than I have to. A loud, lazily arrogant voice drawled. I recognized it  
immediately and flushed, muttering a summoning charm under my breath to gather my books. Then again, maybe Draco's just a jerk.  
  
It isn't as if she likes bumping into you either Malfoy. Harry replied as calmly as he could.  
  
Oh, how sweet, high-and-mighty Potter is sticking up for his Mudblood girlfriend. Does the Weasel know or haven't you told him yet? Draco retorted mockingly.  
  
Come on Hermione, let's go. It isn't as if there's any point to hanging with that scum. Harry said, grabbing my arm and hustling me away. I let him, for the  
simple reason that I was too busy kicking myself for ever thinking that Draco even had a good side or a heart. From now on, I vowed, Draco will be nothing more  
than a Death Eaters son.  
  
***********  
  
I watched Potter pull Hermione away from me, after his futile effort to defend her. Completely unnecessary I was sure. Given a few more seconds, she could have  
collected herself and replied with something that even I might acknowledge to be a good insult. I started moving again, realizing as I did that my next class was  
Potions that we still had with Gryffindors. I hate the Gryffindors. They are all the same. So moral, so conscientious, so good and so BORING! Even Potter and his  
pet weasel fit the pattern. Especially that Mudblood Hermione. First in any class, best student around and general know-it-all. She even to managed to beat me, a  
Malfoy. I winced, thinking of how my father had beat me when he had found out that I was getting lower grades than a Mudblood. I wondered briefly if the scars  
had healed by now, and then shrugged it off. After all, the pain had stopped and that was the important thing, right? Besides it wasn't as if it was the first time that I  
had been punished for something I couldn't help. That was just another reason to hate that Mudblood Hermione, and I did. I hated her with all my heart.  
  
**************  
  
Potions class was my least favorite class. Snape hated us and really had it in for Harry and Ron. Luckily I was a good enough student to cover for both of them.  
That wasn't the most unfair thing though. What was really unfair was that Snape favored Draco so openly. To be fair though, he is a good student. Not as good as I  
am, but good nevertheless. Still it was unfair. He caught me looking at him and for a second I thought I saw something, I don't know what flicker in his beautiful  
silver eyes. Then he set his face back into his usual scowl, making me sure that I hadn't imagined it. After all, why else would he have covered up so guiltily?  
  
***************  
  
Why had she been looking at me? How did she know I was thinking about her? I was scared. For a brief moment, I had dropped my facade and allowed myself to  
be myself and it HAD TO BE that moment that she looks at me. Why? Did she know that I was thinking about her? Had we been making psychic potions or  
something? It is just my luck that the one nanosecond I'm thinking something nice about her, she catches me off-guard. Calm down Malfoy, I told myself. She  
didn't look into my mind, that's impossible and even if she had, then I shouldn't have panicked. After all, it isn't as if I care about that Mudblood. With that  
reassuring thought in mind, I went back to concentrating on the lesson after shooting Hermione a poisonous glare.  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost! Ron exclaimed, alarmed at the shocked look on my face.   
  
Huh? Oh maybe I did. I answered rather unsatisfyingly. Maybe that was what I saw, a ghost of what Malfoy was like. After all, he couldn't have been this evil his  
whole life long, could he? The answer came back with surprisingly promptness. No. Even if he is evil, he wasn't born that way. It was just the circumstances that he  
was raised in. I dismissed this thought as much too pro-Draco and asked myself the same question a different way. Is Malfoy completely evil? Again, the answer  
was no. But it didn't make any sense! How could he be so heartless towards us? Then it hit me. Malfoy could be acting. If he was acting now, the chances are that  
he has been acting all his life long. But the problem was that I didn't think he was acting now. Even if he was, what could I do? I couldn't go to him and say Hey  
Draco, even though you act so tough, you're really just a big baby on the inside. Yes, I can really see him taking that well. Maybe if I asked him to meet me outside  
and then asked him? No, he would still deny it on the principle of it. But I can try anyway. I started scribbling immediately.  
  
  
Next morning at the Slytherin table, I got a note from a strange owl that I had never seen before. Curious, I opened the note under the table so that nobody else  
would see it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I was hoping that you would meet me outside after classes. Say near the lake, where the three willow trees are? If you can't I understand. Please come alone and I  
will too. I won't tell anyone so please don't tell anyone either.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione.  
  
I was shocked and confused. After all, why would that Mudblood want to meet me outside, all alone. I could only think of one reason, a reason that many girls and  
quite a few boys have but surely that doesn't apply to Hermione?! It isn't as if she is stupid enough to fall in love with a Slytherin and the son of a Death Eater.  
(Although I was surprised at the amount of girls and boys that were, not that I cared for any of them.)   
  
It had to be a trap of some sort. But why? Potter and the Weasel! They must have put her up to it. They probably thought that I would be willing to go outside all  
alone and then have them tackle me. No chance boys. I looked up and smiled at her and then waited until she had left the Hall. I smiled secretly and beckoned for  
Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini to come closer.   
  
***************  
  
I had watched him from the Gryffindor breakfast table. First he had looked curious, then surprised and then something I couldn't quite define. Finally, he looked up  
and smiled at me. I left the Hall with a lightened heart, feeling relieved that he hadn't ripped my note to shreds or displayed it to all the Slytherins. Classes had never  
seemed so long or dreary before. It was as if I was hating every moment that kept me from finding out the truth about Draco. Was he as evil as he seemed or was he  
just acting and why did I care? I knew the answer to the last question, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.   
  
As it came closer and closer to the end of the day, I grew more and more nervous. What if I was wrong? What if Draco was basically just a rotten person? I knew  
that I wouldn't know until I asked him but that didn't stop from worrying about whether I loved him or Ron that was my real problem. Last night I had decided that I  
was just imagining that I loved him, and that I truly cared about Ron but didn't know it. What ruined that theory was that you could say it the other way around. I  
was just imagining that I loved him, and that I truly cared about Draco but didn't want to admit it.  
  
**************  
  
I waited under the middle willow tree for Hermione to come. I wasn't worried for I had a back-up plan just in case this was an ambush. I could see a vague figure in  
the distance. Was it her? She was too far away to be sure but I felt that it was she. I occupied the time while waiting for her to come closer by checking her out.  
Hmm, not bad. Great hair, it wasn't bushy anymore since she had enchanted it. Nice figure, she's really filled out since coming here and a beautiful smile. A  
glowing, peaches and cream complexion but it was her eyes that I really liked though. I didn't know many people whose eyes were golden brown. Most of the  
women that I dated had blue eyes since quite a lot of them were part Veela like myself.  
Yes, on the surface, she looks a lot better AND underneath it she is as smart as she ever was. I mentally hit myself. What was I doing thinking nice thoughts about a  
Mudblood? Was I crazy? This made me even more determined not to fooled.  
  
Hi Draco. she said happily, smiling while she spoke. Why was she so light-hearted? I had to answer though so I replied, if a bit reluctantly.  
  
Hi Hermione, why did you want to see me?  
  
Well, I was just wondering if you are really that mean and heartless or whether you are just acting? she said cheerily. My jaw dropped. I hadn't been expecting  
this! I had to do something and fast though.  
  
If you wanted to insult me then why didn't you just do so in the hall? I asked her cautiously. My mind was racing, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
I'm not insulting you, I'm serious and I didn't ask you in the Hall because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all those people. she lightly replied. I was  
shocked yet again. Three times in one day, that has to be a record for a Malfoy.  
  
Since when do you care about how I feel? I shot back at her.  
  
Why, ever since I fell in love with you of course. she naively said. Make that 4 times. I looked up into the tree branches where my 3 friends were and saw by the  
shock on their faces that they had heard her. If my father heard that Harry Potters friend AND his best friends girlfriend had confessed to having a crush on me and I  
hadn't used it to my advantage........I would be lucky to get off with a lashing.  
  
How do I know that you are telling the truth? I demanded suspiciously. She pouted and then answered.  
  
I'll prove it.  
  
How are you going to that? I asked disbelievingly. Even before the words left my mouth, she had stepped towards me, wrapped her arms around my neck and  
kissed me. I know that I should have pulled away from this Mudblood, but I automatically wrapped my own arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss lasted quite a  
while. Eventually I had to pull away to breathe. She looked up at me and smiled as sweetly as an angel. Then she frowned, pulled her wand out, pointed it at herself  
and whispered   
  
She then shook her head and looked at me. She looked different now, more serious, more like herself. Before she had been slightly too childish to be  
real.  
  
I had to put a Cheering Charm on myself to make sure that I would go through with this. I was so nervous that you would be mad. She said, looking at me with  
genuine fear in her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes.   
  
What about Ron? I heard the words coming out of my mouth without any emotions. That would come later, right now I was still trying to recover from that kiss.  
  
What about him? she answered, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back and I thought fast. If I stayed under the tree, then Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini would  
hear everything we said. On the other hand, if I moved away from them, they would be suspicious. WHAT? Why did I care what they heard? It wasn't as if this was  
the first time that I had been in this situation. On the other hand, I couldn't just seduce Hermione and then dump her, which is how I normally deal with this kind of  
situation because my father would be mad, and when he's mad................ My thoughts trailed off as my mind reeled back from how my father would react to  
hearing what a huge tactical advantage I had thrown away. No doubt about it, the best thing I can do is continue to make her think that I love her back. Shouldn't be  
too hard after the way I kissed her, thank goodness for reflex reactions......  
  
*****************  
  
I looked up at him. Ivory hair, silver eyes, porcelain pale and transparent skin. I still couldn't believe how I'd told him that I loved him. It had most definitely been a  
good idea to put that cheering charm on myself. I was puzzled by how he had reacted though. First he kissed me passionately, then he brought up my boyfriend'  
and then he stepped away from me! I don't understand it but I don't really care. At least he hadn't pulled away from me when I kissed him. Suddenly, I was  
nervous. I was beginning to doubt how smart a move it was to come here when he looked at me and smiled.  
  
Hermione, I was so relieved to hear you say that! I've also been feeling attracted to you but I thought that since you hang out with Harry and Ron, you would never  
love me. Draco said smoothly, the words tumbling of his mouth. There was something wrong though with his speech. It had been too fluid, too rehearsed. It was  
as if he had said it many times before......... I found myself wondering whether he did this often but snapped out of it when I realized that I still had to answer him.  
  
Just because I'm friends with Harry and Ron doesn't mean that I can't love you. Besides there is no chance that you are actually as evil as you seem, right? I  
asked, slightly nervously. His silver eyes shone, radiating joy.  
  
Of course not. That's just an act so that I can fit in with the rest of the Slytherins. He readily replied.  
  
Good. Do you want to go walk around the lake? I queried, relieved but still anxious. Somehow, I hadn't expected this to be so easy.  
  
  
1 week later.  
  
I sat on my bed, staring at the letter I had just received from my father.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Everything at home is fine. Your mother and I have been rather busy with our responsibilities as Malfoys. However, we still enjoyed hearing from you. Reply as  
soon as possible.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The phrase our responsibilities as Malfoys meant that there was a secret message. I took out my wand and glancing furtively around the dormitory hit the letter  
while whispering   
  
The letter glowed green for a second and then line after line of purple writing appeared. I read the letter quickly. It had a lot of  
ramblings about embracing the Dark Side and my duties but its essence was: Good idea to make friends with Hermione. First seduce her, then teleport her over here.  
We can use her to lure Potter into a trap where he will be at a disadvantage against too many Death Eaters to resist our Lord.  
  
I sat on the bed with a lump in my throat. I had of course known that my father would order me to do something like this. That wasn't surprising. What was  
surprising was how reluctant I felt. It wasn't repugnance at her being a Mudblood, it was more like.........................guilt? Why? It wouldn't be the first time that a  
Mudblood had gotten ideas above her station and met with disaster. It was just that I liked being around her. She was a really smart, interesting person even if she  
was a Mudblood. That last thought slipped out involuntarily. I was scared. When school broke up, my father would as always put a truth spell on me and make me  
reveal what had happened. If he heard that I was sympathizing with a Mudblood........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
10 year old Draco.  
  
Bruised. Bleeding. Blood trickling down from the many scars that criss-crossed over my back. I had failed him again. No tears. If I cried, he would only beat me  
harder. Gasping for breath, bent over double, my white silk shirt in rags. I straightened up. Mother and Father, looking coldly at me, as if I were a Mudblood  
myself. I bent back down.  
  
Well? Have you changed your mind yet? Father of course. Mother never even bothered talking to me. Her indifference was almost as bad as Father hatred for me.  
I didn't have enough breath to reply so I spluttered out an answer. Soft leather boots coming towards me. A hand grasping my hair and pulling me up.  
  
I said, have you changed your mind yet? Answer me! Leather whip, still bloody hanging from his hand. A stain on the carpet from where I'd fallen, unable to bear  
the pain any longer. He hit me harder for showing weakness. Shielding my arms with my head to block some of the blows. Didn't work. Nothing worked.  
  
Yes Father. Mudbloods are scum. Only purebloods are true wizards. Lord Voldemort will someday rule over everything. I replied in a monotone, looking at the  
whip the whole time.   
  
Good. Next time, don't answer back. He let go. I collapsed back on the carpet. It had hurt but not as badly as the Crucio curse. What hurt was knowing that other  
parents didn't treat their children like this, like toys or slaves.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
I crumpled the letter up in my hand, cursing the fact that I had to obey him. I was simply too afraid not to obey him. But I still didn't want to hurt Hermione yet I had  
no choice. If he kept on beating me like that, he'd kill me. Not for the first time, I wished that I hadn't been born a Malfoy. I wished that I was just a wizard, like  
Ron or Dean or even Harry. Harry's mother had loved him so much that she died trying to defend him. Ron's family didn't have much money but they his parents  
loved him too. I was sure that Dean also came from a loving family. All my life, all I ever got was hatred and contempt from my parents. Now that I've finally found  
someone who loves me , I'm going to lose them again.  
  
Goodbye Hermione. I'm sorry that I betrayed you. I whispered out loud, still sitting in the empty room. As empty as my heart.


	2. Mercury and Emerald- Cry For Help

A

Mercury and Gold-Part Two  
  
By Dreamer  
  
Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione? I asked my best friend.  
  
Not since breakfast, why? Wasn't she in your Advanced Astrology Class? he replied, riffling through his bag as he did so.   
  
No, she was missing and she doesn't normally skip classes. Maybe she was on one of her trips. I reasoned. Hermione, as one of the best young witches around, was often out of school, getting in-the-field experience.  
  
Don't think so, she normally tells us if she's going somewhere so that we'll take notes on the stuff she misses. Ron pulled out a huge, red-leather covered book and flashed a triumphant grin.   
  
Found it at las-He was cut off by Draco Malfoy who grabbed the book out of his hand and passed it to his sidekick, Crabbe who held it tantalizingly out of Rons' reach. I sighed inwardly. The last thing I wanted to do was get into another verbal fight with Draco.  
  
What's the matter Weasel? Lost your book? I'm surprised that your family can even afford to let you buy a book. Unless it has some get rich quick spells in it! Draco taunted him. Ron's face went red and he started forward. I grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.  
  
Shut up Malfoy, that book belongs to Hermione. I said roughly, on the verge of pulling my wand out and using a Summoning charm to retrieve it. To my surprise, it was unnecessary. As soon as he heard Hermiones name, he paled and motioned for Crabbe to return the book. Crabbe did so, but not without shooting a bewildered look at Malfoy.   
  
I don't want t-to contaminate my hands by touching something that belonged to that Mudblood. He declared as he strode off. He had started out gently before changed his tone to a harsher, angrier one. Yet when he had started to answer, his look was one of contrition and sorrow. It was peculiar to say the least. I wondered briefly whether he knew something about Hermione that I didn't and then shrugged off the thought. Why would Draco Malfoy of all people be concerned with a Mudblood? Granted, he did fight with her often but it was still unlikely that he would go so far as to abduct her.  
  
****************************  
  
I walked away, remembering how it had felt when Potter said her name. Even now I felt guilty about what I had done. I betrayed the one person that truly cared about me. I betrayed Hermione. I walked into the dormitory and flopped onto the bed, feeling as miserable as I thought I would feel if I had failed to obey my father. I thought that I should obey him and obey him I did. I had purposely taken advantage of the fact that she loved me to deceive her. I told her that I loved her, I told I would forever remain faithful to her and what do I do? I talk her into meeting me by the lake at midnight and when she got there, allow one of the Death eaters stupefy her. And why? Because my father told me to. It wasn't even as if he loved me.......  
  
***********************  
**  
11-year-old Draco.  
  
What are you?  
  
A disgrace to the family name.  
  
Why are you a disgrace?  
  
Because I am weak.  
  
Do you want to be strong?  
  
Yes, I want to be stron-CRACK! The whip hits me and I sway uncertainly, just managing to keep myself from falling. What did I do wrong? I had been in that room with him for hours, doing whatever he ordered me to no matter how degrading, answering his questions the way he wanted me to. And despite my best efforts to please him, I was cut all over, my frail body red with smooth wounds that flowed rivers of blood over my soft silky clothing. My white hair was matted with blood from where he had pushed me into the desk and the sharp corner had dug into my head, just above my left ear. The blood from the wound had trickled over my face. I wasn't allowed to wipe it away so now I couldn't open one eye.  
  
Foolish boy! Malfoys never want things, they get things! Now say it right! Another crack of the whip to emphasize his point. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from screaming and taste blood. Holding back tears, I stutter out what I hope is the correct answer.  
  
Y-yes father. I will be strong. His face darkens. I tense my body, waiting for the next blow to fall. Miraculously I am spared. My mother gracefully glides into the room.  
  
Are you still beating that boy? It's time for supper and we invited guests, remember Lucius? she airily asks him. He scowls as he considers and then nods, tossing the whip aside. He swings to face me. I am fuming inwardly. That boy', as if she doesn't even want to take the trouble to remember my name.  
  
Get yourself cleaned up. Dress suitably and come down to dinner. And if you say a word about this to anybody, it'll be the Crucio curse for you. My tormentor leaves with his wife and I sink to the floor, barely even able to move....  
**  
********************  
  
I shuddered at the memory. Why, I wondered ruefully, are all my memories of him beating me, or flogging me or putting various curses on me? Why don't I have any happy memories to cling to? And now I had tainted the only happy memories I had, the memories of Hermione. I would never be able to think of her without remembering her innocent trust in me and her unconditional love for me. She hadn't asked anything in return, all she wanted was the chance to love me. A lot of the others had been attracted to my stunning good looks, my position as Seeker or my wealthy family. Just as many had ignored me because my father was a former Death Eater. Hermione had loved me for me. And I had betrayed her. I had followed my fathers' instructions almost exactly as he said in the letter. At least she hadn't  
known that it was me who betrayed her...  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Last night  
  
Draco? Draco, where are you? she called out. She sat down at the side of the lake, with her knees tucked beneath her chin and stared in to its silvery surface. I waited, sitting in the same tree that Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini had been in. I felt a pang of guilt at seeing her there, waiting trustingly for me. I wanted to call out to her and warn her but the thought of how my father would react stopped me. I waited impatiently for the Death Eater to come. If he didn't come soon, I decided to cast an Illusion spell (my strong point apart from Potions) so that Hermione would go away. Too late, I groaned inwardly. The Death Eater had flown in on a carpet and was hovering above her. He pulled out his wand and hoarsely muttered Hermiones body jerked and was still. Only then did I emerge from the tree and  
wave to him. He waved back, and bundling her onto the carpet, flew off.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
I stirred restlessly. Was this feeling guilt? Impossible! Malfoys do whatever they have to so that they can achieve their goal' I chanted to myself. Just another one of my fathers stupid mantras. I decided I needed some fresh air so I went for a walk.  
  
****************  
  
I was getting very worried about Hermione. She hadn't been there for dinner either. I told Ron but he just repeated what I said about her trips out of school and continued playing chess against Seamus. I decided to go see if she had fallen asleep by the lake, as it was one of her favorite places. I walked outside, shivering at how cold the wind was. I saw a slender figure seated on the edge of the lake and for a second my heart leaped at thought that I had found Hermione. Almost instantly, I saw I was mistaken. Whoever this person was, they weren't Hermione. Hermione had copper hair. This person had ivory white hair that reached just to their shoulder, kind of like the hippie guys. Hermiones hair tumbled down to her waist. I was disappointed but I was also curious about who this person was that was sitting by the  
lake on their own. I summoned my Firebolt and flew over so that I wouldn't make a noise. I hovered silently above the lake and looked at the mirror-like water. To my astonishment, the person sitting there was Draco Malfoy! As I watched his image, he brushed his hand across his face as if wiping away tears. Normally his expression was one of disdain. Right now though, he just looked dejected, allowing me to notice for the first time how delicate his bone structure was and I was surprised by how fragile he looked. I hadn't noticed before how vulnerable he looked. As I watched, he looked intently at the lake and his silver eyes grew so wide that they looked like marbles. He looked up and saw me hovering a few hundred feet over his head. He beckoned for me to come down. I hesitated, but then decided to come  
down, all thoughts of Hermione wiped from my mind.  
  
What are you doing here without the Weasel and your fan-club? he inquired but in a dead voice as if he didn't care. His usual sneer had also disappeared I noticed and without it he looked strange, as if he was feeling guilty or something. I answered his insulting question as automatically as he had asked it.  
  
I'd rather be a weasel than be a piece of scum like you. Silence for a while. I took the opportunity to study him closer. He looked like he was deciding something; his face would twist with different emotions as if he were arguing with himself. Finally he broke the silence with a rather strange question.  
  
Are you in love with Hermione? He asked it casually enough but something in the way he quickly looked at me from beneath his bangs made me think twice before I answered.  
  
We're good friend but that is probably as far as we will go. Ron would probably give you a different answer though. I replied in a friendly tone. He nodded and then looked even more reflective.  
  
If she was in some kind of danger, would you save her? Even if it meant that everybody you knew including Hermione would hate you? Even if it meant that you would have to abandon something important that was important to the people that were important to you, but not actually important to you? he queried, as if he was probing for information. I paused a second, sorting out all the importants' and then told him the truth.  
  
Yes, because I'm sure that they would realize that the very fact that I saved her shows that I can't be all bad. Besides, I would rescue anybody that's in danger even if it was you because I can't just stand by and watch people being hurt. I said seriously. Now why are you asking me all these questions? He heaved a huge sigh, then stood up and grabbed my wrist, hauling me up as well. His face was set in a look of determination.  
  
Come on Potter, he said through gritted teeth, We're going to save Hermione.   
  
Authors Note: Okay, I won't be doing any writing until my exams are over but I have the next part written already and I put in a short fluff scene in Part 5 which the straight version DOESNT have, just for my friend Kathy.


	3. Mercury And Emerald-Truce

Mercury and Emerald-Part Three  
  
By Dreamer  
  
Authors Note: Okay, this is the slash version of part three. If it gets better or more reviews than the normal version then I'll turn my Mercury and Gold (Dracos eye color and Hermiones eye color) into a Mercury and Emerald (Dracos eye color and Harrys eye color). Dedicated to Kathy because this is a thank-you gift for switching English groups with me. Hope you like it! Please R/R if you want this to continue else I'll keep on with Draco/Hermione.  
  
Mercury and Emerald-Part Three  
  
By Dreamer  
YOU DID WHAT? Harrys' yell bounced off the walls and came back magnified a thousand times. I looked around the room in alarm, checking to make sure that the Potions dungeon was still clear. I motioned for silence. He had pushed me against the walls and was holding me there, his face just a few inches away from mine. I was beginning to wish that I hadn't told Harry what had happened to Hermione. He looked like he was ready to kill me! I squirmed slightly so that I'd be more comfortable and then flashed him my best insolent yet superior grin. I regretted it almost immediately as he tightened his grip and tensed his muscles like he was going to shake me or something.  
  
He said very slowly and steadily as if trying to restrain himself from screaming at me.  
After she told you that she loved, how could you turn her over to your father that way! Who knows what they'll do to her? Rape, torture, they might even kill her! By now his green eyes were on fire. I smiled shakily and tried to calm him down.  
Relax Potter. I drawled languidly. My mind was racing, trying to think of what to say next. I decided on the truth.  
My father wouldn't rape her. Neither would any of the other Death Eaters because they wouldn't want to pollute themselves by touching a Mudblood.  
  
DON'T CALL HER THAT! He practically screeched. He let go of me and began pacing around the Potions dungeon. I sank to the floor and tugged at the neck of my robes, trying to pull them down a bit as they had almost suffocated me when Harry had pinned me to the wall. I watched him pace for a bit and then I lowered my eyes and tried to think of a plan to save Hermione.  
  
  
I was furious. The thought of that conniving, cheating scoundrel treating Hermione like a...a.... slave made my blood boil! How could he take advantage of her like that? On the other hand, I reasoned he really did seem sorry else why would he have told me unless this is a really complicated trap. I decided to check and make sure.  
  
I walked over to where Draco was sitting, his creamy-white hair falling over his face because he was looking down. With shame? Or was he just deep in thought? I couldn't tell. But if he could help the Dark Lord capture Hermione then how could he be capable of feeling ashamed? I tapped him on the shoulder, a bit roughly perhaps but not enough for him to react the way he did. He jumped up and swung me against the wall, his silver eyes blazing with fury.  
  
Look Potter, if you want to yell some more forget it! he hissed angrily into my ear. Now I was the one trapped.  
I know that what I did was wrong and I'm trying to fix it! But I don't have time to waste listening to you tell me stuff that I already know! Now either accept that and come and help me save Hermione or I'll put a memory charm on you and go off and try to save her alone!   
  
We were so close together that I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. He wasn't exactly hurting me; just keeping me pinned against the wall. His normally tidy hair was disheveled, falling wildly across his face. One of his bangs cleft one of his beautiful silver eyes in half, which at the moment were glittering with rage. He had a slightly pointed aquiline nose and full, sensual lips. Giving in to my impulses, I reached for his head and brought his lips to mine in a bittersweet kiss. He stiffened and moved away from me, a look of incredulous shock on his face. For a second, his confused silver eyes met mine, but then he flushed and looked away. I shifted away from him, feeling unaccountably disappointed. Suddenly I realized what I had done and more importantly, to whom I had done it. I stepped, or tried to step back but was blocked by the dungeon wall. He was the first to recover.  
  
I know that you're mad at me but isn't it enough that you already yelled at me? You didn't have to humiliate me as well. He stated his tone carefully neutral. He then deliberately wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making sure that I saw him.  
  
Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't trying to humiliate you, really I wasn't. I don't know what came over me. I'll never do it again. I said lamely, each excuse sounding even more unbelievable than the last. He looked at me, the expression on his face indecipherable. He shrugged nonchalantly and then turned away from me. I was busy kicking myself. WHY DID I DO THAT? Why? I already have a girlfriend, Cho! So why did I kiss that amazing- I mean amazingly arrogant idiot!  
  
Yeah, well, now I know what to say when you start yelling at me. He said in a joking tone, still turned away from me.  
  
I questioned him, my hopes rising. Maybe he'll forgive me and then never mention this again!  
  
I can just remind you that your behavior isn't that exemplary either. At least Hermione said that she loved me! Was that a note of disgust in his voice? No, just anger although maybe I'd prefer disgust....  
  
Like I said, I'm sorry. I'll never mention it again if you won't. I answered him cautiously.  
  
Oh sure, this will be our guilty secret huh? I don't think so. Imagine the headlines Harry Potter, the Boy who fell in love with a Death Eaters son. You give me such a great weapon for blackmail and you expect me not to use it? Come on, just think of the look on the Weasels face when I tell him that the famous Harry Potter grabbed me and kissed me? He'll be so shocked to hear that he wasn't your first choice. He said teasingly. The look on his perfectly sculptured face was infuriating! What gives him the right to be so smug!   
  
Draco, I'm serious! Don't tell anybody! I exclaimed. I do one thing wrong and it has to be my worst enemy who knows about it! It isn't even as if he knows whether I'm gay, or bi or straight? If I don't know myself yet, how should he? Although the fact that I kissed him is kind of a dead give-away.  
  
Draco now, hmm? Since when have we been on a first name basis? Oh well, at least now I don't need to worry about competing with you for Hermione. he shot back.  
  
Speaking of Hermione, every second that you spend teasing me is a second wasted. We should be trying to find her! I said, hoping to distract him. After all, this was the first time that I had ever kissed another boy so I wasn't sure how to deal with rejection. Not that I cared of course....  
  
  
I looked at Harry. He was standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He appeared to be sulking. No wonder, I suppose that I did go a bit overboard with the teasing. Maybe I should apologize? I was on the verge of apologizing when my Malfoy pride re-asserted its self. After all, I thought, he kissed me, not the other way around. Plus I want to make sure that he doesn't decide to try that again. For a second I felt a brief flicker of sympathy for him but it disappeared as soon as he tentatively raised his eyes, as if seeking forgiveness. How dare he do that? First he yells at me because I betrayed Hermione and then he kisses me! How stupid can you get? If I weren't so mad at him, I'd find the look on his face funny; he looked kind of like a puppy dog that someone kicked....  
  
++++++++++++  
  
9 year old Draco  
  
What is that thing? How dare you bring the spawn of a werewolf in this house! If you want a pet, we'll get you a Dementor! My father thundered. I cuddled the puppy closer to my chest. I had found him out in the rain, wandering aimlessly around. He had wagged his tail at me and covered my face with puppy kisses when I picked it up. So I had brought him home, despite the fact that my parents repeatedly had told me no pets. I thought that when they saw how sweet it was, they would relent and let me keep him. I had already decided to call him Sunshine because of his flaxen hair.  
  
Father, please can I keep him? I love him so much. I'll take care of him and wash him and feed him and keep him out of your way and.... and.... I had to stop because I couldn't think of anything more to say. His pale, silvery eyes narrowed and he slowly pointed his wand at Sunshine.  
  
Avada Kedavra. He spat out spitefully. A jet of green light shot out from his wand and hit Sunshine. Sunshine stiffened and then relaxed, looking as peaceful as if he were asleep.  
  
That should teach you not to bring home pets again! With that, my father turned and walked out of the room, my mother following right behind him. I stood there for a moment longer and then my whole body started to shake as I looked at the cold bundle of soft golden fur that had once been a puppy.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Draco? Draco! Are you O.K? You looked like you were about to faint or something! A loud but concerned voice yelled in my ear. I opened my eyes and remembered that I was standing in the Potions dungeon, trying to think of a way to save Hermione. I wasn't 9 years old and setting my dead puppy on fire so that I could hide the ashes where my father couldn't find them. Still, I felt shivery and cold inside but I couldn't let Harry know that so I resorted to my usual sneer + cutting comment combination.  
  
If I faint, it'll be because I've had to breathe the same air you're breathing for so long. The Weasels sister also would faint for the same reason probably, but she's a lunatic. Has to be, else why would she fall for a loser like you! Think about it! You have a god-father that's a convict and that sold your parents to Lord Voldemort, a Weasel friend who's so poor that they don't have any rats in their house because they ate them all, you hang out with a werewolf who was involved in a threesome with your father and Sirius Black, and as for your mother- I didn't get further because Harry jumped me and pushed me to the floor.  
  
All his magic forgotten, he resorted to trying to punch/kick me. Didn't work though because as a Malfoy I am expected to be fully trained in all forms of fighting. And of course, I am. Whenever he tried to punch me, I'd grab his wrist and twist backwards. Then he would try to kick me so that I'd drop his wrist. That's when I'd grab his leg, attach his hand to it and then throw him backwards. Finally he tired of this boring routine and standing up at about the same time I did, launched himself at me. I side-stepped easily and catching him by the collar of his robes, rapidly punched him three times in succession. Hammer blows, to his throat, gut and mouth. For a second he sagged against me and then regaining his balance, backed away, assuming a fighting stance as he did so. We stood there, string at each other from opposite sides of the room. His green eyes were sparkling and he was panting slightly. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Abruptly I felt ashamed. He had only been worried and I had reacted by trying to hurt him. Typical me. Hermione cares about me and I betray her to Lord Voldemort. Harry gets worried because I look ill and I provoke him into fighting me. Maybe the reason that I can't deal with affection is because I got so very little of it when I was a kid. My parents hate me. All they want is that I grow up and become a sadistic bastard like my father. But I don't want to. I'll have to break this cycle of alienating everybody that tries to be friendly. And i guess that I might as well start now. I slowly lowered my fists and grinned placatingly at Harry. He gave me an odd look and then lowered his.  
  
Look, I'm sorry that I made those comments about your family. I guess that I'm just a bit on edge right now. I muttered reluctantly but sincerely.  
  
You know, I think that that's the first time I've ever heard you apologize about anything. Harry noted thoughtfully.  
  
Yeah well, don't expect me to make a habit out of it or anything. So, are we going to my mansion or not? I gruffly responded.  
  
O.K. but I still think that we should tell Ron. After all, he thinks Hermione is his girl-friend. Harry pointed out.  
  
Is he crazy? My Hermione together with that Muggle- loving beggar! I answered sharply. Harry was glaring daggers. I had forgotten that Ron was his best friend. I grimaced apologetically and he smiled forgivingly.  
  
Lets go get our brooms although you might have a bit of trouble keeping up with me. A Firebolt is way better than a Nimbus 2001. He bragged. I raised an eyebrow, Harry had never struck me as the boastful type.  
  
Actually, my father got me a Firebolt so that I could beat you at Quidditch. I retorted.  
  
It'll take more than a new broom to beat me! He playfully rejoined. We kept on arguing about who was the superior Quidditch player until we were out on the school grounds. We had stopped off in our dorms to pick up some Muggle clothing and a set of spare robes each. We gave each other a quick smile and then swooped off into the air. And now for my home. And now for my father.  
  
Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? It is really important that you review this if you want me to continue writing slash.  
  
  



	4. Mercury And Emerald-Journey

  
Mercury And Emeralds-Part Four  
  
  
By Dreamer  


  
  
We had been flying for hours, trying to reach my mansion. At first we had stayed fairly close together, separating only when we were going to fly through a cloud. After a while we had grown tired of this game of hide-and-seek and flown apart in silence, each thinking silently.   
  
I was trying to guess the thoughts that flitted through Harry's head; after all he was the boy that lived. And strangely enough, the boy that lived seemed interested in me, me of all people, Draco Malfoy. Was he crazy? For all he knew, I could be leading him into an elaborate trap. On the other hand, I would have returned his kiss if I was trying to trick him. Maybe he knew that and was trying to test me to say whether I'd betray Hermione and cheat on her. Maybe, but that's kind of unlikely. The way he kissed me was so soft and gentle. If he had been testing me, he could have just jammed his mouth against me. His way, it was more like a promise of a kiss than an actual kiss. On the whole, I wasn't too worried. If he was gay, big deal, I showed him that I wasn't interested. If he was testing me, I showed him that I do care for Hermione, and I wouldn't two-time her.   
  
Yes, on the whole I was more worried about the fact that I was beginning to regret how hastily I responded to him. It might have been interesting to see what he would have done if I had returned his kiss. After I pushed him away, his eyes had been so big and panicky, as if he didn't even know why he had done that. He looked almost as shocked as I was.   
  
I wonder what exactly has happened to make me so attractive to Gryffindors. First Hermione kisses me and then Harry. Who'll the next person to fall victim to my deadly charms? I thought half-seriously. After all, it was definitely strange that two Gryffindors had sought me out of their own accord without me doing anything to encourage them. Whatever it was I liked it. Hermione was so sweet and loving and kind that I had to save her, I couldn't let the one person in the world that cares about me die. And Harry-well Harry was definitely appealing with his huge emerald eyes and ebony black hair. After he kissed me, he had looked so innocent and at the same time defiant. WAIT A SECOND, WHAT WAS I THINKING? I mean, sure Harry changed and has a nice body now and sure, he has a beautiful face but still! It's Hermione I love. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I chanted her name to myself as if it were a charm that would stop me thinking about Harry and about how truly desirable he was.  
  
***************  
  
I glanced sideways at Draco. His silhouette was all I could see of him at the moment since a cloud separated us. Just then he emerged from behind it, his milky-white hair pulled behind his face, exposing his visage fully for the first time. Normally he had some of his bangs falling over his face; they made his features stand out. Right now he looked so clean-cut, more like a statue than a person did. It was as if he had been cut out of marble. He looked good like this, very reliable. As a rule, he looked really dangerous, not so much handsome as hot. I thought it over and came to the conclusion that one of the most attractive things about Draco was how many different sides he has to his personality. The fact that he was almost too sexy to be real didn't hurt either, I thought with a smile pulling at the edges of my lips. I remembered what it had felt like to kiss him, his soft lips against mine. I know that I was a little bit hasty, I mean maybe I should have asked him if he was gay but the setting was so perfect, how could anybody resist? His slimly muscular body against mine, pushing me into the wall, his face barely an inch away. I could see the very pupils of his shimmering mercury eyes. Anybody in my situation would have reacted the same way. On the other hand...he did help kidnap Hermione and he does have a Death-Eater for a father. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I have a girl friend, a beautiful girl friend from Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. And Draco seems to truly love Hermione although he did hesitate before pushing me away. And he is extremely attractive. And he rejected me so I had better not try it again.  
  
*************  
  
I had managed to convince Potter that there was no need to inform the Weasel but he had insisted on sending an owl to somebody, he didn't tell me whom. I left a quick note for Professor Snape and didn't tell anybody else. My flying was a bit off because I was too worried about Hermione. I knew that she was safe from rape but I wasn't so sure about torture. When you consider that my father had often hurt me and that I was his own son, it seemed more than likely that he would love to abuse a Mudblood. I winced at how easily the word sprang to my lips. If I don't want to insult Hermione I'd better get used to calling Mudbloods muggle-born instead. I glanced down at the countryside beneath us. Just then I heard Harry yell.  
  
Draco, look out!  
  
A big, metal contraption with two wings was coming towards me! I pulled the handle of my broom down and rolled sideways. I avoided the nose but was hit on the side of my head by a wing. I let go of my broom and fell, spiraling downwards, too stunned to scream.  
  
#########  
  
I had watched in horror as the wing of the plane hit Draco. I couldn't understand why he had let go of his broom but I didn't have time to think as he was falling towards the ground. And looked as if he was about to get a lot more personal with the ground than he wanted. I kicked my Firebolt down and hurtled after him. I was going as fast as I could but I still couldn't reach him. That's when I had a brilliant idea. I stopped trying to catch him and went after his falling Firebolt instead. I caught it easily and swooped back so that I was flying above Draco. The expression on his face was strange. He looked so peaceful, so resigned as if it didn't matter to him if he lived or died. That was even more infuriating than his usual smirk. I called out to him, trying to attract his attention.  
  
Hey Draco! Think fast you stupid git! I threw the broom to him and glided back up. He caught it easily and grasped its handle. His only problem now was that he had been falling for quite a while and that the pull of gravity might be too strong for his Firebolt. He managed to get the broom to slow his fall but then they both plummeted down and I watched him with a sick heart, knowing that there was no chance that I would be able to intercept them in time. Luckily he was right above a haystack as in about 50cm above the haystack. He fell into the haystack with his Firebolt still clasped to his chest. I watched, half-expecting him to come crashing out the bottom of the wagon that the haystack was stored in.   
  
When no Draco appeared, either from the top or the bottom, I flew downwards to check. I dismounted near the haystack and casually poked it with the handle of my broomstick. The hay stirred and a disheveled head poked out of the top of the hay-stick.  
  
Give me a break Potter. First a metal thing that belongs to mortals hits me, then you don't manage to catch me, then my Firebolt doesn't help and then I crash into a pile of hay. And (this is the worst part of all from my point of view) my hair gets messed up! he groaned. I did a double take at his last complaint and then I smiled, glad to have him alive even if he was complaining.  
  
Well, look at this way, at least you're alive. Besides your hair always looks weird, like you have at least a gallon of oil on it. I suggested, hoping to cheer him up. It didn't work. He gave me a panicked look and then ran his hand through his hair.  
  
What are you talking about Potter? My hair feels fine to me! he snarled irritably while quickly picking stalks of hay out. I was struck by how much lighter than the straw his hair was. Compared to the hair, the straw was honey-colored. Then he gave me a worried look. I felt my heart sink. If the look on his face was any indication, he had just realized that something was very wrong. He wordlessly held out the remains of his Firebolt. It had snapped in two.  
  
Harry, we have a problem. Apparently I broke my Firebolt by trying to make it pull me up. And as a magical item, it can't be mended by magic. We'll either have to do this by hand or go the rest of the way to my mansion by foot. He explained, still sounding confidently superior despite all that had just happened. I examined his broom. He was right, there was no way that we could mend it. I sighed with exasperation. Yet another obstacle.  
  
Do you even know how to dress or act like a normal Muggle? I demanded angrily. Probably not, after all he was a spoiled rich boy who had house-elves to all his work for him and he despised mugg- well, used to despise Muggles. I had to correct myself mid-sentence.  
  
As a matter of fact, no I don't Potter but I have a better idea. He coolly replied, unflustered. I had to admire how quickly he had managed to recover after being hit by a plane and falling into a haystack. He then pointed out to the next field where a bull was tethered.   
  
My eyes widened. Surely he couldn't be suggesting that we ride a bull? I thought. Apparently he was as he had a huge grin on his face. Before I could do anything to stop him, he walked towards the bull and taking his wand out, pointed at the bull while muttering under his breath. I watched with fascination as the bull changed into four bulls. Draco looked critically at the four bulls and then made another pass with his wands, this time changing the bulls into horses. He plucked a gray stone from the gravel and enlarged it to become a black boulder. To finish it, he hollowed it out and harnessed the four horses to the carriage without doing anything except waving his wand. I was impressed since I couldn't remember learning this in school. I hadn't thought that he was any good at his classes either, well except for Potions and that I had always thought was due to Snape.  
  
He smiled briefly at the amazed look on my face and then he turned to me and asked sarcastically   
"Is that good enough for you? I can't act like a normal mortal but I figure that I should make a pretty good lord."  
  
He looked at himself and flicked his wand quickly. His robes changed to a loose white silk shirt falling open at his chest and black silky trousers that were flared ever so slightly at the bottom. He also had on soft leather boots without any laces or straps. My jaw dropped. I had never known that Draco could look this. this hot! He looked drop-dead gorgeous. I just couldn't believe that this was the same boy that had taken every available opportunity to tease me. He looked like a model of the perfect man; he had exactly the right combination of good looks, nonchalance and flattering clothing. I wiped my admiration off my face, as Draco looked me up and down appraisingly. It was as if he was judging me. Or to be more precise, my body. For some reason, his scrutiny made me nervous, perhaps reminding me that I had kissed him rather suddenly and that he might have gotten the wrong idea about me from that kiss. I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and stared at him. He looked amused and then with a flick of his wand replaced my robes with a outfit similar to his own except that the shirt was a pale, golden-green and the trousers were a dark forest green. The boots were the same tan color though. I looked at myself and glanced at him, horrified.  
  
" Get rid of these clothes! I look effeminate. Dress me in some jeans or corduroys or whatever but get me out of these clothes."  
  
His smile disappeared as he retorted "Well, really Potter, you are gay so does it really matter if you look effeminate? Besides, it's almost exactly the same as my outfit"   
  
"Yes, but the difference is that you can pull that style off. The clothes look good on you. You look really sexy an-" My voice trailed off mid-sentence as I realized what exactly I had just said. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Draco raised a slender eyebrow at me.   
  
"Thanks for the compliment Potter. Sexy is an adjective that normally I use to flatter girls with but I suppose that one must take what one can get." He languidly drawled, sounding for a moment like the old Draco that I knew. I wasn't sure how to respond. After all he looked so virile, so athletic yet refined, very elegantly attractive. Draco definitely looked sexy and hot and handsome and anything else you can think of. However, I wasn't sure if he liked me telling him that. I was pretty that I just looked like a fool. I snuck a quick peek at him. Oh yes, he was definitely so hot that he made lava seem cool. And the problem was that I was unbelievably attracted to him. No, wait that was one problem. The biggest problem was that he was trying to save Hermione from his Death-Eater father and that I was attracted to him. After all, it should be easy to save Hermione but who's going to save me from Draco who's trying to save Hermione from his father who wants to give her to Voldemort who wants to? What does Voldemort want to do with her?  
  
Draco rudely demanded.  
  
Well what? I shot back, glad that he seemed to have forgotten what we were talking about.  
  
Do you want to or not? He replied, rolling his eyes as he did so. What? What was he talking about? Did Draco Malfoy just proposition me? That would be interesting but he likes Hermione. Too bad. But if that wasn't it then what does he mean? Seeing the bemused look on my face, he clarified matters.  
  
  
Well do you want to pretend to be my servant? At least that way you won't have to wear those clothes. I said impatiently. Although you look pretty good in them I added to myself. Potter had been standing there, looking as if I had just asked him to jump off a cliff or something. I liked the way Harry was dressed at the moment but the idea of ordering around the Boy who Lived was quite a tantalizing idea.  
  
No thanks, I'll stick with these clothes. How come you managed to do all that though? I thought that your father only taught you Dark Magic. He remarked.  
  
It's true that he does teach me Dark stuff but he says that I should also know normal stuff like that StatusEnhance spell I cast just now. It's just a variant of the basic Cinderella spell. You know mice into men and pumpkins into carriages. Or in our case a bull into four horses and a rock into a carriage. I explained.  
  
Except that we aren't wearing glass slippers. He jokingly commented. I smiled.   
  
What about servants? Don't lords travel around with huge retinues? He asked. My smile disappeared. I hadn't thought of that. And I wasn't sure how to turn anything into people, even if they were only mice. However, after a moments thought I came up with a solution.  
  
I'll cast an Illusion spell. Illusions are my strong point. They reach into the minds of anybody that sees us and tangles up the section of the brain that is responsible for deciphering the messages that our eyes send so that the person will think they see what shape we cast the Illusion in. I thought about what I had just said and added reassuringly, It's a lot simpler than it looks, really it is. You don't even need a wand. Harry looked at me doubtfully. I stared back until he dropped his eyes. Pleased at having won that staring contest I turned to the carriage and began to cast the Illusion.   
  
First I thought about what exactly it was that I wanted everybody to see. Then I focused on the details, getting every single button right. Then I thought about what kind of actions they would perform and what they might need to say. Finally I visualized the background. When I was positive that I couldn't make it seem more real, then and only then did I blink. After I blinked the people just appeared out of thin air, fashioned from the very dust particles that surrounded us. I glanced at Harry and was pleased by the astounded look on his face. Hero-worship from anybody was nice and I was getting sick of only showing off to the Slytherins.  
  
Well come on. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll get there. I commented flippantly, stepping into the carriage as I did so. Harry hesitated a second and then followed me.  
  
**********  
2 hours later.  
**********  
  
We had finally arrived at a hotel. Unfortunately it was a mortal hotel. Oh well, any port in a storm' as the saying goes. I walked inside after our coachman' opened the door for us.  
  
May I help you? The muggle at the reception desk asked. I flashed her a brilliant smile.  
  
My friend here and I need a room for the night. I told her.  
  
Do you have a reservation? She inquired while playing around with a square plastic block in front of her that also had a rectangular block with keys in front of it.  
  
I curtly confessed. Harry moved just a little bit closer to me.  
  
How many rooms will you be needing? She asked delicately. I opened my mouth to tell her we wanted two rooms but before I could get a word out Harry jumped in.  
  
We'd like one room with a double bed please. He said smugly as he slipped his arm around my waist.  
I was horrified. I would have countermanded his order if the look on the muggles face hadn't been so priceless. She looked even more upset than I was. It had to be then that my twisted sense of humor kicked in.  
  
He said, one room with a double bed. I repeated softly. I then turned to Harry who was standing right next and gave him a quick kiss on the edge of his mouth. The muggle swallowed and then arched her eyebrow.   
  
Very good sir. She commented and then deposited a wooden key tag and key in the palm of my hand.  
  
I walked off with Harry, his arm still around my waist. My amusement was rapidly and instead of thinking about the look on that muggles face I was thinking about what an idiot I had been to pretend that I was interested in Harry. For one thing, it meant that I would have to share a room with him and as an only child I wasn't used to sharing anything. For another thing, it meant that he would have a perfect chance to try to seduce me and the idea of sleeping with Harry was pretty tempting. Never mind. I can sleep on the bed and he can have the floor. That should make it fair since it was his idea to share one room. Don't worry Hermione, I thought, we'll be there soon.   
  
Authors Note: So, what did you think? Please tell me whether you think Harry should seduce Draco and how explicit (what rating it should need) the next part should be. Also tell me if I should continue this slash version.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Mercury And Emerald- A Stolen Kiss

M&E5

Mercury and Emerald-Part 5   
  
By Dreamer  
  
  
It was the middle of the night and I was still awake. It was all Harry's fault! First I was going to have separate rooms but then he asked for a joint room. Then I was going to make him sleep on the couch but it was so saggy and elastic that he spent half the night complaining. Then I agreed to let him sleep on the double-bed with me as long as he would shut up. He shut up and the silence was almost as unnerving as the sound of The Boy Who Lived complaining. Besides, now he was touching me, massaging my shoulders, nibbling on the edge of my ears. Normally I wouldn't complain but there were two BIG problems with what he was doing. The first problem was that I was supposed to be attracted to Hermione, and the second problem was that I liked what he was doing entirely too much to make him stop. Now as he caressed the calf of my leg for the hundredth time, I exploded, glad that there was at least one area of my life that I could control.  
  
Damn you Harry! Will you please keep your hands to yourself! I am trying to sleep here even if you aren't! I swear Harry, what will it take to make you fall asleep?! I hissed furiously. For a second he looked startled, and then he grinned, the white of his teeth gleaming against the dingy darkness that pervaded the very air of this Muggle hotel. He curled up against me and placed his mouth so close to my ear that the warm air tickled my ear.  
  
Is it my fault that you're so addictive.............Draco? I'll make a deal with you..................Draco. You give me one kiss, I'll fall asleep. Okay? He whispered sinuously. I wriggled around onto my side to face him.  
  
If you think that I'll kiss you then-ummph. I was cut off half-way by Harry who leaned forward and very gently kissed me. After a breathless second we parted. I was the first to find my voice.  
  
Well, now that you've kissed me, go to sleep. If you wake me up again, then I'll use the Canasta curse on you, okay? He grinned, far too triumphantly for my liking and nodded. He then turned over and fell asleep within seconds. It wasn't so easy for me.  
  
I lay awake for at least another hour, calculating our chances of rescuing Hermione and keeping her from finding out how undeniably attracted I was to Harry. To be honest, I couldn't tell which was bothering more. My mansion was practically a fortress and almost completely impenetrable. But if I was seriously thinking about getting involved with Hermione, then I should tell her the complete truth, but if I tell her the truth then she won't want to be involved with me. The best thing would probably be if all three of us died trying to defeat Lord Voldemort, at least we'd have heroes deaths and funerals although if Lord Voldemort takes over then who knows if anybody will around to consider us heroes?  
  
****************  
  
I lay on my side, turned away from Draco, and pretended to sleep. I breathed deeply, all the while watching Draco's reflection in the glass balcony doors. He looked nervous. I also was slightly apprehensive but I was too worried about Hermione to be very scared. Just because I was trying to steal her boyfriend didn't mean that I didn't care about her. Besides, I wasn't so sure that it mattered to her whether Draco loved her or not at the moment. She was probably being locked up in a dungeon somewhere, being subject to horrible torture like whipping, and beatings and being forced to listen to N'Sync. (My sincere apologies to all N'Sync fans but I just had a big fight with an N'Sync worshipping friend and I'm trying to get back at her.)  
  
I didn't really believe that she was thinking about Draco except maybe to imagine large sections of skin being peeled off him, then having some kind of acid rubbed into the wounds, having the strips of skin salted heavily and then making him eat them. After all, he did betray her so why should she care about him anymore? I was pretty sure that she wasn't too badly off though since Draco had slowly and methodically explained that she was just bait for me and that they wouldn't hurt her since it was me that they were after. Very slowly in fact. He seemed to think that I was some kind of idiot. Hedwig hadn't come back yet with her answer from Sirius Black. I had scribbled a brief note to him, explaining what had happened and asking him to inform Dumbledore.   
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Now it was morning. Draco had spent almost half the night tossing and turning restlessly. He thought I was asleep but of course I wasn't. How could I ever miss a chance to sleep with Draco Malfoy? No pun intended. Draco did seem to care about Hermione although not half as much as I cared about him! It was strange, Draco didn't really seem that surprised when I told him that I wanted to kiss him, it was like he was just playing. Could it be that........ nah. Draco isn't that devious. I think. Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to be taking the initiative here, and Draco has a girl-friend ................who he betrayed to Lord Voldemort so it's quite possible that he'll do the same to me. Would he? Hope not. Guess I'll find out.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that it was so short but I just wanted to write a bit of fluff to make up for how long I've been taking.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Mercury And Emerald-Death Comes As The E...

M&E6

Mercury And Emerald-Part Six  
  
  
By Dreamer  
  
  
We had finally reached my home. Harry was wearing an Invisibility cloak. I had pretty surprised when he told me that he had one since they were really expensive but when he explained that he had inherited it, it made more sense. I had warned Harry to walk behind me and to step only where I stepped. Having an Invisibility cloak isn't much use if you track dirt all over the place. I borrowed Harry's Firebolt and tucking it under my arm, rang the doorbell.  
  
Smithers, a lanky ghoulish servant of ours opened it. At first he looked right over my head but as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened and he bowed so low that his hair swept the ground.  
  
Master Draco! I am so sorry. We were not expecting you. Shall I take your bags sir? he inquired deferentially. At the same, his eyes raked the driveway to make sure that I was alone.  
  
No thanks, I just have this small tote bag, I can take it. The look on his face! This was the first time that I had refused to let someone else do my work for me. No wonder he looked so, well shocked is the only word I can use to describe it. He recovered quickly and bowed again.  
  
Very good. Your father is otherwise occupied at the moment but if you would like to go to your room his voice trailed off, waiting for me to finish the sentence. I nodded. He opened the door for me to enter, so I waited a second for Harry to go in front of me and then entered my family mansion.  
  
The inside was decorated in a striking pattern of black and white lightning-like swirls. The chandeliers were made of crystallized tears and the rug was imported from Arabia, which is why you could go flying on it. I took a step forward and bumped into Harry. He was just standing there, not moving although I couldn't be sure since I couldn't SEE HIM! What was that idiot doing? Probably awed at the surroundings, I thought dryly.   
  
Move it! I whispered furiously. I felt a breeze and then I waved my hand in front of me to make sure that Harry was gone. He was. Luckily Smithers hadn't turned around. He was still walking towards my room. I hurried to catch up to him.  
  
He went up the marble stairs and finally he paused in front of my room.  
  
Your room, Master Draco. If you would like the house-elves to feed you, just ring the black cord. Your old silver one had to be replaced after the Alicorn incident. He bowed again and left.  
  
I opened my room door and motioned for Harry to go first. My room was almost completely silver. The walls were a glimmering silver, the curtains were the pale glittering shade of dusk that I loved and the silvery white satin sheets on my bed were shimmering with silver flecks. Even the mirror on my wall was framed in silver. The only contrast in the room was my desk, chairs and bookshelf. They were pure black and made of ebony. Harry's head appeared out of thin air and then the rest of him soon appeared.  
  
Nice room Malfoy. What'd you do, let the Man in the Moon decorate it? he sniped irritably, looking around wonderingly. I was offended. I liked my room and it had me ages to convince my parents that silver and black were an acceptable combo.  
  
I bet that it's better than any room you ever were in with your Muggle family. What did you live in there, an eggshell? Besides, I happen to like silver. I retorted. I walked over to the silver door on the left wall.   
  
This is my bathroom. The round pool is for bathing and the square one for swimming. Soap is in those little scoops in the side of the bath-tub. You might want to freshen up a bit. I suggested tactfully, eyeing him with distaste. His clothes were all crumpled and he looked like he'd been travelling for weeks, not a few days.  
  
Good idea. Hang on, I'll get my spare robes out of my bag. While he was rummaging through his bag, I walked over to my walk-in cupboard since I also wanted to change before my father saw me.  
  
****************  
  
I had been intrigued when I saw Draco's bedroom. I had been expecting black leather, dragon-hide, and Dark Arts artifices or maybe something like a cell. A prison cell preferably. This looked more like an expensive hotel room. Amazing, it looked as if Draco wasn't totally corrupt after all. I found my spare set of robes and turned around to tell Draco only to find him standing in front of a closet that took up an entire side of the wall. My jaw dropped. I could accept the obviously expensive hallway, the marble stairs, the moonbeam decorated room, but there was something wrong in a world where he has enough clothes to fill Ron's room and still have plenty to wear. How come the Malfoys, supporters of Voldemort have so much and the Weasly's, the kindest people I know have so little? Although I'm in love with Draco and not with Ron so it wouldn't really bother me if Ron wasn't my friend, my best friend.  
  
I took a closer look at the clothes. Most of them were robes, in all different colors. A lot of them were black with little flecks of color shimmering shyly in them, like Draco's bed-sheets. There were at least ten that were merely different shades of silver and gray and many more. He also had some clothes like the ones he had conjured up though. The shirts were all made of silk or satin and the trousers of silk, satin or what looked a bit like leather? Even his robes were all made of silk or satin. It would probably look really good on him, all clingy and hinting without revealing but still.......  
  
Good Lord, Malfoy! I snapped, finally finding my voice. Don't you ever wear anything normal like cotton or linen? Everything you own is silk, satin, leather or a combination of the three!  
  
He opened his mouth to retort but then froze, a look of pure fear on his face. He shoved me into the closet roughly and then locked it. I was about scream at him when I heard foot-steps. Must be his father, I thought. I peeked through the slats to see him enter Draco's room and lock the door behind him.  
  
Ah there you are Draco. Did you have any trouble leaving Hogwarts? He drawled in a supercilious voice. He looks a lot like Draco except a bit more mature. They have the same confident way of moving and talking though. I still prefer Draco. His father practically radiates evil.  
  
No sir. Draco replied quickly. His voiced sounded strained all of a sudden, as if he was biting each word in half.  
  
Indeed. Our plans have been changed. Drastically. He emphasized the last word.  
  
Draco said questioningly.  
  
Hermione, the Mudblood' that you delivered to us isn't who we thought she was. Draco's father stopped and then looked around carefully  
  
She is the daughter of Lord Voldemort! I felt the blood rush to my head. I had this absurd urge to burst into laughter. Hermione, Voldemorts' daughter? Ridiculous! Hermione is just too sweet and kind and gentle for that. Lucius has to be lying but why would he lie to his own son? Maybe it's true but I still don't believe it! Draco didn't believe it either.  
  
What? Surely there must be some mistake sir! She can't be HIS daughter, she can't!  
  
THWAK!  
  
Lucius Malfoy backhanded Draco across his face. Draco staggered for a second and then regained his balance. There was an open gash on his cheekbone and the blood was pouring down cleanly. I watched horrified. How could he? Draco is his own son, his own flesh and blood. How could he just strike Draco like that? Why is Draco bleeding, a simple slap shouldn't draw blood? Oh God, Draco. I wanted to step out of the closet and wipe the blood away from his beautiful face but all I could do was stare at Lucius, summing all my hatred all my hatred into my glare. He seemed to feel it because he rubbed his arm as if he felt my glare.  
  
Fool! I never make mistakes! Do not question me! he thundered. Draco bowed his head and looked down at the ground, the blood falling onto the lustrous silver fur carpet.  
  
I apologize sir. I didn't mean to question your judgement. His voice was hollow and it sounded as the words were being said from far away. Apparently his father didn't notice though as he seemed satisfied.  
  
Good. Voldemort had Hermione with a witch by the name of Vanessa De Vere who was killed by Aurors. He placed their child in a Muggle orphanage so that he would be able to reclaim her when he ruled the world. Unfortunately, she was adopted shortly after he lost his powers. Now that he has risen again, he will train his child to follow in his foot-steps so that she will rule after him. She already shows signs of great skill and wisdom. Lucius explained, his voice clipped and strained. He took a deep breath and then continued. Hermione isn't her real name either. Her real name is Maledicta. It is pronounced Mah-led-ICK-tah. It is a Latin name. The English translation is Curse' because she will be a curse upon the world, one of the most powerful Dark rulers ever.  
  
As powerful as Lord Voldemort or Salazar Slytherin?' Draco asked nervously. I couldn't believe this. Hermione was related to Voldemort, she would rule the world and Hermione wasn't even her name! This has to be some really complex plot, it just has to be! Some extremely weird plan to kill me!  
  
Certainly. Her power will be of a different kind though as she is female. It will be more subtle, deceptively delicate. The opposite of the Illusions that you are so fond of. There was a mocking undertone to his voice as he said the last sentence. Draco flushed and stood up straighter.   
  
Yes sir. I will not underestimate her. He promised.  
  
See that you don't. Now, the real question is; how close have the two of you gotten? He asked suddenly.  
  
Draco sounded as confused as I was.  
  
How close have you gotten to her? Did you tell her that you don't care for her or does she still believe that you care for her? Lucius elucidated. As soon as I realized that she was Lord Voldemorts' daughter, I told him that we had brought her here as a surprise. I didn't tell him that she was supposed to be a sacrifice. Does she know that you betrayed her because she seemed to believe that we had brought her here by force because we had known that she was his daughter?  
  
No sir. I didn't tell her the truth. She probably believed your version of events. Draco replied carefully.  
  
Good. Maledicta will either inherit the world from Lord Voldemort or seize it herself and when she does, she will need someone to rule with her.   
  
Draco either was very good at acting dense, or he truly didn't understand what his father was insinuating, I thought wryly to myself. Lucius sighed.   
  
Listen carefully boy. He instructed Draco. I am already indispensable to Lord Voldemort. If you can become as close to Maledicta then she will rely on you to help her when she rules the world. In fact, if you get close enough to her, then she might marry you, linking our bloodline to that of Salazar Slytherins. Lucius started pacing up and down the room.  
  
Draco sounded pretty alarmed and no wonder. His father was deciding his whole future for him already. Besides, I didn't want Draco to marry Hermione/Maledicta and rule the world. How good a world leader can Draco be? He is unreliable, sarcastic, loves fighting, especially with me and..... and...... he just can't rule the world, it wouldn't be right! Besides, Draco's MINE! Not Hermione's or Maledicta's! Draco is MINE!  
  
You heard me. Tonight, the Death Eaters will gather at our house for a soiree during which he will introduce his daughter. I have also invited the most important of our allies. It is vital that you make a good impression. Do you understand me? Lucius snarled, turning abruptly to look at Draco. Draco nodded.  
  
Yes sir. He snapped sharply. He hadn't even made a single move to clean up his cheek.  
  
Wear your black dress tunic/robes with the silver dragon embroidery. No hat. The soiree starts at 8 o'clock. Be there on time. Lucius commanded.  
  
One question sir. Draco called after his father who had already started to walk to the door. He turned, an exasperated look on his face.  
  
What IS it? he snapped irritably.  
  
At Hogwarts, Hermione- sorry Maledicta seemed like such a teachers pet. You know, the perfect prefect. How did you convince her that she would be better suited with us? Draco asked. Lucius smiled scornfully.  
  
Quite easy. At first she did seem to struggle with the idea of being his daughter but after we performed the InnerSoul curse upon her, she was quite willing to join us. You might say that she was begging to join us. There was a hint of smug laughter in his voice.  
  
Sir, I don't recall being told about this InnerSoul curse. What is its function? Draco asked respectfully.  
  
It brings out a persons inner darkness. People are essentially evil, but they spend their whole lives trying to repress their dark sides. We merely control it and let it out only when we want to. Once you invoke the InnerSoul curse, you turn the victim inside out. Everything that they kept hidden will be exposed, including any dark power. The InnerSoul curse also hides whatever they were like on the outside. Basically, the InnerSoul curse reverses the victim; the inside becomes the out side, and the outside becomes the inside. With that, Lucius walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Draco just stood there in the middle of the room. He didn't try to bind up his wound or anything, he just stood there, looking stunned. I could understand his surprise, I didn't believe it either but I wanted out of this closet right now. How can I seduce Draco if I'm stuck in a closet?  
  
Hey Malfoy. I called out softly and when that didn't get any reaction I screamed.   
He snapped out of his trance and looked around. As soon as he realized that I was still in the closet, he hurried over and freed me. I stepped out, shaking my head.  
  
Shouldn't you bind up your cheek? It's bleeding pretty badly. Malfoy? Malfoy? MALFOY ARE YOU LISTENING? I protested. He continued to stare out at space.  
  
MALFOY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, YOU GIT! I roared into his ear. He blinked.  
  
What? Of course I'm listening you said something about he finished weakly, looking dazed. I sighed, exasperated. Obviously Malfoy wouldn't be much use. I gently reached out to him and wiped away the blood that was running down his cheek. His skin was so soft, it felt like a mild spring breeze. He turned his head and stared at me, his silver eyes wide with shock and something more than shock, something I couldn't read.  
  
****************  
  
InnerSoul curse. Damn it! My fathers words kept vibrating through my mind, over and over again. Basically, the InnerSoul curse reverses the victim; the inside becomes the out side, and the outside becomes the inside.' What would happen if he tried that on me? I act evil, am nice but have a core of Dark Magic? What am I? Where do my loyalties lie? I came to rescue Hermione but she doesn't need to be rescued. What do I do now? Do I join her, like I was trained to? Or do I try to reverse the curse which is probably impossible anyway?   
  
MALFOY ARE YOU LISTENING, YOU GIT? Harry shrieked. I answered him, my mind still whirling with possibilities. I was thinking really hard but then Harry suddenly *touched* my cheek. I instinctively winced and then looked at him, amazed at the tender, unthinking gesture. He wiped the blood away, the red liquid clinging to his fingers and looked at me with alarm in his eyes. I smiled in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner and pulled my wand out. Seeing it, he relaxed and began talking again.  
  
I dragged the end of my wand through my wound and pulled it out. I watched the blood drip onto the floor and disappear as I waited for the blood to congeal. When it had congealed, I dragged it through my wound again, but this time I started at the opposite edge. I then placed my wand in the exact middle of my wound and held my breath for exactly ten seconds. By the time I released my breath, the wound had disappeared. It was a spell that I had discovered by accident when I was very little.   
  
I had never been able to find it in any of my magic books, Dark or normal and for a while I had thought that I had invented a new spell until I decided that it was such a simple spell, that it didn't need to be written down anywhere. It worked fairly well, the only drawback was that it didn't work on areas of my body that I couldn't reach, like my back for example. Luckily I was very flexible, to the point of being able to cross my legs behind my head.   
  
I examined my hands carefully. The fingers were long and slender. The nails were an even marble hue, tapering to a point at an end. My mothers nails were normal but my fathers were as pointy as my own, that's why a simple slap from him could draw blood.  
  
What do we now? I asked, cutting him off in the middle of a tirade about how my father was a totally murderous evil person and how we had to save Hermione. He gave me an incredulous look.  
  
What are you, crazy? We try to rescue her of course! We'll undo that curse and bring her back to Hogwarts. We can't just leave her here! He shouted. Strangely enough, knowing that she was in danger seemed to have given him extra energy while I felt as if all the energy had been drained from me. I was just so very confused, I couldn't think straight.   
  
Potter wait. We'll go to the soiree and find Hermione. Then we have to undo the curse somehow I guess. It's 5 o'clock now. It starts in 3 hours. You take a wash first and I'll look through my spell books to see if I can find any info about this InnerSoul curse, okay? he nodded and headed off to the bathroom.   
  
I flopped onto my bed. I wish that I could say that I was shocked but I wasn't really. The idea of her being related to Lord Voldemort was weird and finding out that she was actually going to rule the world was also weird but I had been trained to accept the unacceptable. If I could accept abuse, murder and torture, then I shouldn't have any problems with the idea that people aren't who they think they are. After aqll, people are hardly ever what they act like either.  
  
I tapped the bookcase with the very edge of my wand and whispered sinuously Opacitas', the Latin word for darkness. Instantly it changed from black ebony to pure silver and the books changed from harmless school books to forbidden Dark magic books. I took down as many as I could and started searching, closing the bookcase as soon I finished with each book.  
  
2 hours later:   
  
Harry was sprawled out on the white fur rug, reading a book about the variations of the Imperius curse. We hadn't found anything at all about the InnerSoul curse and we were getting pretty fed-up. I glanced at the cloud white grandfather clock that stood in the right hand corner of room and almost jumped out of my skin. I only had an hour to get ready! I had already cleaned up my cheek and taken a wash. I had changed into a black robe with white circular swirls but I would have to change again to get ready for the soiree.  
  
I walked over to my closet and opened it up, looking for my silver dragon tunic. First I pulled out a pair of boot cut black silk trousers, similar to the ones that I had conjured up and then I found the top of my tunic. A tunic is like a pair of trousers with an extra long shirt and belt over the shirt. In my case the entire tunic was made of black silk. The bottom was a normal pair of black silk trousers but the top was anything but normal.   
  
The top was also black silk. It had a button at the end of the sleeves and the sleeves were slashed, showing off the evenly pale skin on my arms. The front had a soft, jagged collar and then it dipped sharply into a V that ended just above my navel, exposing most of my chest. The shirt continued half-way down my thigh and then stopped. The belt I normally wore with it was made of black leather and had a silver buckle. I slung it over my hips and pulled it tight so that the shirt clung to my skin, outlining all my muscles. Normally I fastened the belt at my waist but since this was a special occasion, I let it hang on my hips. I looked at myself in the mirror. It whistled approvingly.  
  
Looking hot Draco! it cat-called. I bowed mockingly and ran a comb through my hair. It began to glitter and fell over my face. Most of the bangs skimmed my cheekbones, but one cut my left eye in half, making me look, according to Pansy at least; ultra-sexy.   
  
Harry slid on his Invisibility cloak and followed me to the top of the staircase. He hadn't bothered dressing up since he argued that he would be invisible anyway. We had had an extremely loud, not to mention long argument about that but he won since he didn't really have anything suitable although I did have a green Slytherin Quidditch robe that would bring out his eyes perfectly. He was however, wearing his boring old school robes...........................such a waste. He had thought that it was a waste to hang around in my bed room and read though, so I'm in no position to talk.  
  
It was now precisely 8:00. I stopped when I reached the banister for my father was standing there, talking to a gorgeous brunette. She had silky golden-brown hair that cascaded half-way down her back, curling inwards at the tips. She had a flawless complexion and a perfect hour glass figure. She wore a yellow-cream silk dress. It had two thread-thin straps and it ended mid-calf. The waist was cinched and embroidered with off-white symbols. Around her slender neck she wore a pearl choker, patterned diamond style. On her slim wrists she had beaten gold cuffs. On her exquisitely shaped feet she had a pair of soft golden shoes, with gentle 4-centimeter heels. Her entire ensemble was faultless tailored; obviously no expense had been spared.   
  
She turned her head to look at me as I approached. I bowed slightly, looking her over as I did so. Her face was a perfect heart-shape. Her lips were full and had a satin sheen. Her ears were slightly pointed in the manner of the High elves. She had high cheekbones and beautifully arched eyebrows. Her nose was more aquiline than roman but definitely beautiful. Her eyes...........they were almond shaped and her eye make-up was impeccable but...........the color of her eyes was strange. They were an intense shade of black, with rich gold flecks blazing vividly. She looked attractive in a sophisticated, yet unearthly way. She radiated power and self-assurance. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for her eyes. How could anyone have black and gold eyes? It isn't as if I could talk though; my eyes are silver so they're fairly unusual too. My father cleared his throat.   
  
Draco, I would like you to meet Maledicta. Maledicta, this is my son Draco Malfoy. I believe that you two already have met? He said, keeping his eyes locked me, daring me to step out of line. I concealed my shock. THIS IS HERMIONE! What did they do to her, she looks amazing! Her eyes are creepy though, and the look on her face.....it's as if she's actually evil or something. But her eyes..............her eyes...............they are like something out of a dream......or a night-mare..........  
  
Draco darling, I'm so glad that we could meet again. I was afraid that we might not see each other for quite a while. She said in a sexy, husky voice that was sheer delight to listen to but certainly not how Hermione spoke.  
  
I just couldn't stay away, knowing you would be here. I then lifted her hand to my lips and first kissed the back of it and then kissed her wrist. A pleased smile rippled across her face and then disappeared.  
  
Time for our grand entrance. Come Draco. She beckoned languorously with one hand and I came closer to her. She put her hand on my arm. Just then the lights dimmed. A multi-colored spotlight shone on us, where we were standing at the top of the stair case. My father stepped in front of us.  
  
Dark wizards, witches and allies of Lord Voldemort, I am sure that you are all wondering why I called you here tonight. He called out into the ballroom. Everyone was silent. I am sure that you have all heard the rumors about our Lord Voldemort having a daughter. I'm equally sure that none of you believed them. Nervous laughter. I was seeing first hand the effect my father had on a crowd. They were mesmerized. That is why I take such pride in presenting to you, my son Draco Malfoy and Maledicta Voldemort.  
  
The crowd started muttering uneasily, staring at us as we descended. As soon as we reached the foot of the steps, the orchestra struck up a waltzing tune and I swept Maledicta/Hermione away. She was an excellent dancer, graceful and lissome, a real joy to partner. I was about to reassure her that she shouldn't worry, that Harry and I were here to rescue her when my heart stopped. I had seen a tattoo on her left arm. I swung her around, hoping to get a closer look. It was a skull with a serpent–head protruding out of the mouth. The Dark Mark! Hermione was no more. Instead, I was dancing with Maledicta, a Death Eater and the daughter of Lord Voldemort.  
  
She glanced at me with her beautiful yet luminous eyes. They were actually glowing and a dim light was radiating from them. The light was a bright, burning shade of black and when she turned her eyes on me, it was all I could do to breathe. She looked through me, the gold in her eyes glimmering and shrinking until her eyes were pure black. Then I couldn't breath as those searchlights swept through my soul, binding me to her forever, and forever more.  
  
I instantly knew what I had to do to prove my loyalty to her, for she was my personal queen and I would rather die in her service than live without her ebony eyes. I walked over to the corner of the room where I had agreed to meet Harry, and muttered , to summon up a wind. The Cloak flew off Harry and he stood there exposed to the gaze of every Death-Eater, including Maledicta and my father. I turned to her and instantly I knew that she had known about Harry, known that he was here. Oh well, the sacrifice of one wizard doesn't matter if I can stay with Maledicta. I danced with her, gazing into her eyes while the Death-Eaters took Harry away.   
  
Authors Note: Finished at last! It took me so long because I was busy working on my exams. What'll I do now, any ideas anybody?   



	7. Mercury And Emerald-Epilouge

Epilouge: Mercury And Emerald

Epilouge: Mercury And Emerald.

10 years later:

The world had been plunged into darkness. 

A new rule had begun, that of Queen Maledicta and her husband, Draco Malfoy. 

They had exterminated all the Muggles, allowing their followers to slaughter them like cattle. The Mudbloods had their wands confiscated and were treated like slaves, to be disposed of as their owner wished. The pure-blood wizards and witches who supported Lord Voldemort were dealt well with and given large holdings of land and slaves. All the others that dared to oppose him were killed, slowly and painfully as a 'traitor to his noble cause' deserved. Everybody, Mudblood and pure-blood alike had been branded with the Dark Mark so that they would owe allegiance to Lord Voldemort and be forced to obey him whether they willed it or not.

Albus Dumbledore had been assassinated by a Hogwarts student from Slytherin and the Boy Who Lived, the hope of the wizard world, had been slain. He had been the first casualty to their new rule. They had sent his dead body back to Hogwarts and it was reported that his face had looked very peaceful as if he died without fear. His friends and family were taken alive and no report of them ever came. They were missing, presumed dead. The Weasly family had been destroyed as an example to the wizarding community of how ruthless Maledicta was and the world knew that while Draco might issue orders, Maledicta was the one who glorified in death and destruction. She had killed her father soon after ascending to power so that she could rule alone but seemed to be genuinely fond of Draco, or at least as fond as a person like her could get. She and Draco showed no sign of aging and seemed to be immortal. It looked as if the wizarding community would have to endure their tyranny forever.

Draco had changed a lot from the boy he used to be. The changes showed in the arrogant way he walked, in the defiant way he tilted his chin, in the worship in his eyes that shone whenever he saw his consort, Maledicta. Indeed, he had forgotten about almost everything that had happened before they took the throne. Almost, but not quite everything. For sometimes, just sometimes, he would wake up in the middle of the night and remember a pair of emerald green eyes that had looked *right* at him with a mixture of sorrow, fear and some emotion he had never seen before. It was then he would remember the words that the mouth of that boy had shaped, not quite uttering them for fear of Maledicta who stood right next to Draco, guarding him. They were three simple words, three words unspoken, three words that were 'I love you'. 

He didn't like those dreams for somehow, he knew that the boy with the green eyes wouldn't approve of the things Draco had done, that the boy wouldn't approve of him. And that hurt. It hurt almost as badly as the idea that he had hurt the green-eyed boy, hurt him by betraying him. Draco always, upon waking tried to push the memories away from him. He did many exotic things to free him from the memory that haunted him but nothing worked.

It didn't matter what he did for he could never escape the memory of those fresh green eyes. 

Never.

And that was just the way Harry wanted it.

Authors Note: I'm sorry to all you people that liked this series but this is the final chapter unless I make Draco go back in time and then save Harry so something like that and I don't think I will. Draco was not acting of his free will, Maledicta had bewitched him when she looked into his eyes so it wasn't really his decision to betray Harry or to go on those killing sprees mentioned. I will continue my Mercury and Gold series which is straight but write short slash stories okay? Now for the thanks section.

Satans Mistress: Sorry but no can do. And yeah, I do thing I'm crazy and I'm about to check in a mental institute but not because of this story. * rolls eyes and mutters about insulting friends*

Kathy: Duh! You read it when you came over to my house, remember! Thanks for being so supportive, you're a true friend. And so what if i like draco in silk!

Executee: You really get to the point, don't you? Well, I'll have short slash stories but not any more series, I'm already working on *counts fingers* 4 different ones, two of which aren't even mine.

May: Well, I did do a part five and an epilouge but I realize that you may not be exactly happy about that.....

Dawn: Thanks so much for reviewing all my stories, I appreciate it more than I can say!

...: Well, since harry is dead, i guess that I don't need to worry about who is the dominant one *grin* thanks for reviewing.

Sapphire: WHAT an awesome name! Sorry but I can't do NC-17, I'm only 14 years old but I was planning on getting my friend Satans Mistress to write it for me but then changed my mind since i LIKE A TORN Draco better.

Hype: yeah, I also thought that it would be fun to have Draco torn between those two but it got a bit more serious when each of them represented different endings, basically Maledicta/Hermione was an angst ending ( which is obvious from the epilouge) and harry would be a fluff ending if I could write fluff but I can't so I couldn't let them end up together.

Artemis: Did you pick that name because of the Greek Goddess of hunting or because of Artemis from Sailor Moon? Just a thought. I'm glad that you like my story but I'm guessing that's because you're a slash-shipper but thanks for mentioning my story.

Authormichals: I'm sorry that this fic ended but glad that you thought it was interesting. Well, now you know what happens but I'm sure that you're offended that Harry died but that's the way the cookie crumbles. If it helps, I'm also sorry for poor Harry.

Gracias. *pout* I like Hermione but I agree, Draco and Harry are the best couple ever!

Nekio Rei: Umm, actually I don't really like Ron all that much which is why he hardly ever appears in my fics. And about continuing it .......*looks VERY guilty* I think you get the idea.

Oh no!!: Weel, you got your wish I suppose. The Maledicta girl won and Harry lost but now I'm so upset I don't when I'll get the next part of Mercury And Gold out since I didn't want Harry to die.

Beth: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it.

Amo Draconem: So you wouldn't read my Mercury And Gold series until I had the next part of this fic up, huh? Well, now you don't really have a choice anymore and please accept my sincerest apologies for that. If it helps, I might just make Poison into a series. *crosses heart as promise signal*

Invisigoth: *makes puppy dog eyes right back at him* well, I'll write slash but no more long, time consuming series unless someone is willing to co-write with me.

LuciusMCassius: Much as I appreciate your reviews, I don't quite get why you think slash makes it more interesting. It is harder to write because then Draco is torn between Maledicta, harry and Hermione but why more interesting? ( Although I gotta confess that I like slash stories a lot better than most het stories.)

Tessie: You like both! Awesome, that means that at least one person won't get mad that I finished this series! *breathes a sigh of relief.*

Julianna Priest: First of all, I'm glad that you like my stories enough to put them on your favorites list and secondly, thanks for your support. One of the reasons that this story ended like this was it was on zero favorite lists and mercury And Gold were on 10!! That means that this story isn't anywhere near half as good as the het version.

RatheraMutemwiva: I agree 100% with you, slash angst pulls at your heart strings like crazy. You're biased? *Pout***** guess I can't take your review seriously then since it's the slash you like, not just my story!! Just kidding! If you didn't like my story, you wouldn't bother reviewing it !

Sandrine: Actually, Draco/Harry has been done pretty often as well. I'm not a bit worried about the story line because I've got a plot-line that is definitely original and loads more ideas to spare!

Harmony River: Okay, is it just me or was that comment about my story a kind of after thought? It was more like you were praising the slash than my story! Can't blame you though, I love slash myself!

Xelith Metallium: My first ever slash supporter! YAY! Hallelujah! Thanks a thousand times over for reviewing my story positively, if it had been a negative review I don't know if I would have continued it no matter how many positive reviews I got. Thanks so much.


End file.
